Bloody Roar III: When Words Can't Say
by Irvine Kinneas the Coyote
Summary: Rated PG for shounen-ai. Trowa is pampered by Brad after a brutal fight with Shenlong


Title: When Words Can't Say  
Series: Bloody Roar III  
Written by: Irvine Kinneas the Coyote  
Plot: Trowa's been injured in a fight with Shenlong, Brad gives Trowa the only medicine he knows--love.   
  
The night was so quiet, so peaceful. The handsome, raven-haired Half-Cherokee reporter carried his silent, Spanish prince into the apartment. Wrapped in a white business jacket, the spanish tiger's heavy eyelids began to flutter shut. The sound of the door going click woke him from his slumber. The reporter carried him in and gently lied him down on the couch. The handsome brown haired latino looked at his reporter husband with his sad emerald eyes and a small smile twisted on his pouty lips. "Shhhhhh..." The half-Cherokee reporter gently pressed his fingers on the prince's lips. The spanish prince reached his hand up to touch the reporter's handsome cheek, blood caked on his delicate knuckles. The man took his hand and kissed the palm of his hand over and over again. He sat down beside the prince and kissed his forehead, his lips softly pressing against his delicate features. The handsome American touched the zipper of the assassin's skinsuit. He kissed his chest twice, his hand slowly pushing the skinsuit apart. He could see the bruises left behind by Shenlong, he kissed every single one. A bigger smile found itself on the prince's naturally stone cold face. "Trowa." The reporter spoke very softly, his lips pressed against his chin. "How do you feel?" "Better..." Trowa softly answered. "Much better." The handsome coffee eyed man kissed Trowa's stomach again and again. He scooped Trowa back up into his arms and carried him upstairs, to the bedroom. Trowa's eyelids felt heavy again, this sense of security was very strong, very comfortable. Maybe a little too comfortable. The reporter set Trowa in bed, then lied down beside him. He gently massaged Trowa's tense muscles. These past two weeks were stressful enough. Trowa's eyelids fluttered shut, a soft kitten's mewl escaped his lips. "How does this feel?" "...very good." Trowa managed to say. Brad kissed Trowa on the back of the neck. "So beautiful..." Trowa backed up against Brad. Brad wrapped his strong arms around the delicate prince and kissed his neck and shoulder lovingly, softly, delicately. Trowa loosened up a great deal. Trowa is usually very stand-offish and tense about a great many things, until he's in bed with Brad, then Trowa tends to loosen up. "Trowa..." Brad whispered, sliding the skinsuit off. "Yes?" "What would you like to eat?" "Something warm... something good... something saucy...." Trowa whispered. "I'll be right back." Brad said, kissing his cheek. Trowa remained in bed, his eyes half-closed. Completely naked, his skinsuit on the floor next to the bed, Trowa covered with the sheet and thick comforter. The room was chilly, the air conditioner was still blasting cold air. Trowa's eyelid slowly came open when Brad walked in, carrying a bowl of home made Chinese food and a kettle of green tea. He mixed some sugar and spices into the tea and let Trowa take a soothing sip of it. Trowa licked his lips as Brad picked up the chopsticks, taking in a few bits of chicken and baby corn. He fed the meal to Trowa, little at a time. Trowa stared into Brad's eyes, a warmth and softness in the beautiful pools of emerald that only Brad has seen. Brad smiled, taking a piece of celery in the chopsticks and feeding it to Trowa. "So good..." Trowa said, wiping his lips with a napkin. "Since when did you get good at fixing Asian food?" "Uriko taught me..." Brad smiled. Trowa smiled, then kissed Brad deeply. "Get some rest." Brad whispered. "You'll feel better in the morning..." "Good night, Brad..." Trowa strokes Brad's cheek, then lied down. "I'll be here when you wake..." Trowa smiled, holding Brad's hand, he fell asleep. Brad set the empty bowl on the nightstand and watching his beautiful Trowa sleep.


End file.
